


Break Up In A Small Town

by OneMoreNight1996 (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper & Sweet Pea Friendship, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneMoreNight1996
Summary: Jughead and Betty break up after graduation and stop speaking to each other, but when Jughead sees Betty with out with someone else, a fellow Serpent, he starts to get jealous. He hadn't expected her to move on with someone he knows, but that's how it goes in small towns.





	1. Prologue

High school graduation. To most teenagers it's a big deal, they can't wait to get out of their parents houses and go to college. For the graduates in a small town called Riverdale, it meant so much more. They had all thought that maybe they wouldn't make it to graduation at all, that maybe the next victim the town claimed would be them, or their friends or neighbors. Aside from all of that, it was still a big event, and one thing they shared with normal teenagers, was the changes it would bring to their lives and relationships. Everything that had happened in the town impacted each of them in some way, they were still a tight knit group having gone through everything together, but after the things they had seen, they had all taken a step back and evaluated their lives. This led to an upheaval in their group, people made decisions that others didn't agree with, and decisions that they did, but in the end they stuck together even though some relationships had been jumbled or broken. None of them managed to go to college, after everything they'd gone through, it was almost as if they were tethered to the town that had stolen their innocence and broken them beyond repair. Only Josie McCoy had managed to get out, but she had left early, at the tail end of their junior year.

Veronica Lodge had revamped La Bonne Nuit after Pop's had officially been signed into her name and she put all her energy into making it the place to be and had turned a pretty profit. She and Archie had rekindled their relationship after a roller-coaster on/off relationship that had resulted in a pregnancy at the end of senior year. Her belly was steadily growing and all of their friends were excited for the new addition, but Veronica and Archie were terrified by the prospect of raising a child in a town that seemed cursed. They wouldn't leave the town but the thought was always in the back of their minds, especially when the memories came over them and they wondered, what if my child has to go through something like that? They took comfort in one another to chase away those dark thoughts and try to move on from all the horror.

Archie Andrews had spiraled during their senior year due to the devastating loss of his father, causing strife in his other relationships. They had rallied around him, even while he tried to push them away, an eventually he let them back in. His mother, still working and living in Chicago had signed the Andrew's house over to him when he turned eighteen and Veronica moved in with him on Elm Street. After the discovery of the pregnancy, Archie, determined to be a good father, started going to therapy to work through his demons. After that, their relationship became much more stable and healthy, and they learned to communicate better with each other. While Veronica was working on Pop's and the speakeasy, Archie spent his time at the community center that he had opened in the El Royale boxing gym. He worked to help people less fortunate and keep the kids of Riverdale off the streets and in school.

Cheryl Blossom had a stint in a psychiatric ward when it was found that she was harboring her dead brother's body. They put her on medication for depression and anxiety, and made it mandatory for her to see a psychiatrist once a week before releasing her. She and Toni had a rocky restart when she came back, but eventually they worked everything out and surprised everyone by getting married straight out of high school. The people in the town disapproved of them being so young, but they had disregarded that by stating that all the shit they'd been through made them more than old enough mentally, if not physically. Their were still whispers when they'd go out but they'd since learned to ignore them.

Toni Topaz had rejoined the Serpents, bringing the poisons along with her. She didn't want to be queen anymore, witnessing everything that had happened had made her reconsider the standing queen Betty Cooper, and she grew to respect her, so she took a spot high in rank just below the queen. Even when Betty stepped down as queen, she didn't take the open spot, deeming it unimportant in the grand scheme of things. She had spent months helping with the joining of the gangs and the growing pains that came along with it, so when Cheryl walked back into her life she had ignored it at first, but eventually she gave in. She took a job at the Riverdale Register as a photojournalists and covered important topics in the town, doing spotlight pieces on certain charities that had sprung up in the wake of the last few years of nightmares.

Jughead Jones had begun to take his role as the Serpent King much more seriously. After the arrest of Hiram Lodge, the FBI had seized most of his assets and put him into prison, giving the Serpents opportunity to take back the Southside. The prison stood where the old Southside High used to, but the trailer park he had grown up in was still there. The trailers had been burnt down but the Serpents spent the summer cleaning up the rubble before Jughead pooled the money from their paychecks, earned working hand in hand with the sheriffs department and put in a few new trailers for the gang to live in. His father and sister still lived in the old Cooper house on Elm Street but he had moved back to Sunnyside with his gang. After graduation, he had broken up with Betty and he hadn't been kind about it, he had been hoping it would cause her to leave town, to get out but it hadn't worked out that way. She had stayed in town, renting a small house on the outskirts of the Northside, which he only knew because Archie had mentioned it. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in months, hanging with their mutual friends at different times and desperately avoiding the topic of one another.

Betty Cooper had lost her entire family by the end of her junior year, aside from her cousin and niece and nephew. She had been planning to go to college, especially after the harsh argument and breakup with Jughead, until Mrs. Weiss had shown up at her door one morning bright and early. She had explained to her that since Polly had been missing for over a year, and had legally named her godmother, that custody of the twins fell to her. She had been dumbfounded and Mrs.Weiss had explained that she had other options but she couldn't let go of the last piece of her broken family so she had agreed to take them. She had gone to Veronica immediately for advice and had been surprised when she had signed the Riverdale Register back over to her, stating that she wasn't going to be like her father and that she had no need of controlling the press. She had also loaned Betty the money to rent a small house until she got the Register up and running again and could pay for it herself. The process after that had been fairly quick, with a trip to the courthouse to sign some papers and be declared legal guardian, ending up with the twins in her house.

They all stayed friends with everyone through break ups and make ups and even hook ups, never taking sides but instead making an effort to see the affected parties separately and not mentioning the other in their presence, only sharing basic information. Riverdale was a small town, meaning that they'd run into each other occasionally, at Pop's or the grocery store and they'd be civil before splitting and going their separate ways again. The thing about small towns though, is that everyone knows everyone, so when they eventually move on it will no doubt be with someone the other knows, is maybe even close with and you can't avoid confrontation forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead was standing in the newly renovated Whyte Wyrm, getting ready for the opening that night. After graduation and his subsequent break up with Betty he had thrown all his energy into reinvigorating the southside, it was where he grew up and he wanted to take something back from the town that had taken everything. It had been six months but he had finally got it back up and running and he was glad that he could provide a place for the Serpents to gather again. Veronica's speakeasy was open to everyone but it wasn't the same as having a place just for them. Toni stepped up next to him and observed the room, it was laid out exactly like it had been before, something Jughead had put a lot of time and thought into.

"It's great Jug, everyone's really excited for it to reopen." She said and he smiled slightly.

"I'm glad." He said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where's your wife, I expected her to be here telling me that they're isn't enough red."

"She's spending the day with her family." Toni said cautiously and Jughead knew immediately who she was talking about by her demeanor.

"You can say her name you know, I'm not going to have a breakdown." He said quietly. Toni bit her lips and sighed.

"She's doing well, adjusting to having the kids." She said quietly and he nodded.

"Good." He said before clearing his throat and moving toward the bar and changing the subject abruptly. "So, everyone's coming tonight then?"

"Yeah." Toni said going along with change in subject. "Even Archie and Veronica said they were going to come and show their support, even though their not actually serpents."

"Well everything is set up for tonight, I'm just waiting on Fangs to get here, he's working the bar tonight." He said and Toni came over to the bar and sat on a stool as she looked around.

"I remember working the bar, seems like such a long time ago, but it really wasn't." She said sadly.

"A lot has happened in the last few years." He agreed and they both got lost in thoughts about everything they'd endured until Toni jerked herself out of them suddenly.

"Tonight's not about all of that, it's about having fun and opening the Wyrm again." She said as she hoped from the stool and smiled at him. "This is a fresh start, let's not dwell on the past."

They spent the rest of the afternoon selecting a playlist and adding a few last minute touch ups to the tables and drink menu. Fangs and Sweet Pea joined them when they were working and had jumped in to help immediately and the afternoon flew by quickly. Jughead moved toward the doors of the Wyrm ten minutes before they were scheduled to open and when he opened the doors he saw a group of people wearing Serpents jackets crowded around outside. He smiled and allowed them in early, Toni was standing next to the stereo and she started the playlist as everyone looked around. Trailing near the end of the crowd was his father and Jellybean, both wearing their Serpents jackets. Jughead moved to hug both of them.

"It looks good son, just like I remember it." FP said and Jughead smiled.

"That was the idea." He said. "Everything has changed, I thought we should at least have one thing that stayed the same."

"I'm proud of you Jug. You haven't let this town break you completely." He said. Jughead wasn't so sure that his father was right but he gave him a smile and allowed him to move away and talk to the others in the room. He felt like everything in his life had changed in the last year, and he had pushed away the one person who stuck by him through everything. She had known everything about him, just as he knew everything about her, and he'd lost it all because he was trying to do the right thing and push her to leave. He hadn't expected her to stay after they broke up, he hadn't expected he'd have to see her again, but he saw her everywhere. The grocery store, or Pop's, or the park with the twins, and every time he did, it broke him a little more because he knew it was his fault that they weren't together. He had broken her heart and their relationship in one fell swoop, had said things he didn't mean, and he regretted it everyday.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Cheryl appearing in front of him like an apparition, seemingly coming out of nowhere and dragging him across the room before he even had a chance to get a greeting out. He ended up next to the pool table where Toni and Peaches seemed to be waiting for them.

"You're my partner." Cheryl said and he looked at her for a long moment.

"Why?" He asked and saw Toni smirk.

"Toni and I made a bet so we can't be on the same team. She picked Peaches, so you're going to be on my team." She said aggressively enough that he knew she wasn't asking and he couldn't refuse lest he wanted to be eviscerated.

"What kind of bet?" He asked suspiciously. Toni's smirk got a little wider and he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Whoever wins gets to top tonight, and Cheryl really want to win." Toni said. Jughead groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Gross, I don't need to know about your sex life, we're practically family." He said and she laughed.

"You asked." She said before setting up the balls on the table. 

Jughead was chosen to break and then the game was on. Cheryl played aggressively cursing each time she missed and Jughead found himself hoping she didn't talk like that around Juniper and Dagwood. The game didn't last for very long and ended with them losing, to which Cheryl called a rematch. They played pool for a while before moving on to darts and Jughead became a little wary of Cheryl due to her deadly accuracy. He knew she was good with a bow and arrow but he was beginning to realize that she was probably one of the more dangerous people he knew. She could take someone out form a distance and disappear before anyone had a chance to look for her.

After a couple of hours he slipped away from the girls to check on how everything was going, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. He spotted Archie's red hair in the corner of the room and moved toward him, and he made it fairly quickly. Veronica was standing next to him, her belly ballooning out in front of her and they exchanged hugs.

"This is great Jug, I like it." Archie said and Jughead smiled.

"I worked on it for a long time, I'm glad that people seem to like it." He said.

"You know this makes us rivals now?" Veronica said teasingly and Jughead rolled his eyes.

"The speakeasy and this bar have totally different vibes, we can both exist in this town without causing any issues." He said before looking down at her belly. "Besides, I think you'll be more preoccupied with other things to worry about me stealing your clients." 

"I feel like a whale." She said running her hand over her belly. Archie's eyes went wide causing Jughead to smirk as he rushed to reassure her.

"You look beautiful V, like a goddess." He said in a rush. Her eyes met Jughead's and she rolled her eyes causing him to laugh. Archie gave him a dirty look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"You look great V." He said. She huffed.

"Now you're both lying to me. I'm going to find the girls." She said before stepping away from them. Archie watched her retreating back for a long moment before his eyes came back to land on Jughead again.

"Are you scared?" Jughead asked.

"Terrified. Betty seems to be doing okay though so at least she'll have some advice for us." He said before wincing and giving Jughead an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"You don't have to say you're sorry for mentioning her Archie, I know that she's still a big part of your life, she always will be." He said.

"Still, I'm sorry." Archie said slapping his shoulder lightly. They changed the subject as they talked for a while longer until Archie's voice trailed off in the middle of a sentence and he was looking over Jughead's shoulder with his mouth slightly opened. He had a look of utter shock on his face which cause Jughead to spin around quickly his eyes darting around to see what had shocked him.

There she was, sitting at the bar with her Serpents jacket on. He hadn't seen her for longer than a few minutes since their graduation, and he was a little stunned to see her sitting there. Her hair was down out of her signature ponytail and it fanned out around her face. She was wearing a jean skirt and the shirt she wore with it gave a small glimpse of her stomach, and he was mesmerized by her as she laughed softly at something Fangs said, her laughter floating over to him like a melody. He was jerked out of his staring by the feel of Archie tapping his arm lightly and he glanced at him before his feet moved without his permission toward her.

She noticed him coming and as she looked up at him their eyes met for the first time in six months. She sat the drink she had in her hand on the bar and turned her body to face him as she sat on the stool. He got to her quickly and he was aware that people were staring but he couldn't bring himself to care in that moment as they looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" His voice came out soft but steady. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I may not be your queen anymore, but I'm still a serpent. I have a right to be here, just like everyone else." She said and he sighed. "Besides, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business, Jughead." She said and he knew that now wasn't really a good time but the sound of his name coming from her lips after so long made his heart clench in his chest. He was about to speak again when her eyes darted behind him for a moment before Sweet Pea stepped past him and over to her.

"You ready to go Betts?" He asked and Jughead's eyebrows raised. Betts? What the hell was that about? Betty got down from the stool and straightend he skirt before looking up at Sweet Pea.

"I'm ready if you are." She said. Jughead couldn't help but notice Sweet Pea's arm going around her as they walked away and he felt the anger rush through him. He spun on his heal and walked away from the crowd that was still staring and into the hallway that held his office. The slamming of the door echoed through the room as he tried to calm his heartbeat and the urge to punch Sweet Pea in the face the next time he saw him. The door opened only moments after it had closed and Toni was standing in the door frame. His glare did nothing to dissuade her from entering as she closed the door gently behind her.

"Sweet Pea?! Seriously?" He spat. Toni sighed.

"I think they're just friends Jug." She said and he scoffed.

"Yeah, okay." He said and she moved toward him.

"Look, I know this isn't the best time, but this really isn't your business." She said quietly and his head snapped to her.

"What?" The word was laced with anger.

"You broke up with her, if they're friends or if they're more, it has nothing to do with you anymore." She said gently. "You have to have known she'd move on at some point."

"I didn't expect it to be someone I knew." He said. He was still angry but he had calmed down a little at her rational reasoning.

"She knows everyone that you know, and the town isn't that big, this was bound to happen. You're going to have to come to terms with it, whether you want to or not." She said. neither of them spoke for a long moment and he turned away from her so she couldn't see the emotions on his face. He heard her sigh quietly them the door opening and closing again gently. He grabbed the closet object, a paperweight, from the desk and spun to launch it at the wall. It left a small dent as it shattered, and he ran his hands over his face as he sunk to the floor. Everything was ruined, and it was his fault. He had truly lost her this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty drove back to her house with Sweet Pea in the passenger side. They were both quite and Betty was thinking about what had just happened, she hadn't seen Jughead since they broke up, and seeing him now was hard. He looked the same, she had expected that but she hadn't expected him to speak to her seeing as they did their best to avoid each other. She missed him more than she cared to admit but the argument they'd had before breaking up was always in the back of her mind and she couldn't bring herself to for give him quite yet. She pulled into her driveway and parked the car before climbing out, and Sweet Pea joined her quickly on the porch as she opened the door. Ethel glanced at them from her spot on the couch, before going back to the TV. Betty had left her to babysit the twins and was planning on taking her home later.

She motioned for Sweet pea to follow her into the basement after she checked on the twins, both sleeping soundly in their beds, and he followed her without comment. When they got to the open space she pulled a box out of the corner and shoved it to the center of the room. It was a playhouse for the twins that she planned to set up in the basement, that she was slowly converting into a playroom, and she couldn't figure out how to put it together by herself so she had called Sweet Pea.

"Sorry for dragging you away from the party to help me." She said and he shrugged.

"It's not a big deal Betty, I don't mind helping. Parties aren't really my vibe anyway." He said as they were pulling pieces out of the box and laying them out on the floor.

"Still, you're friends are all there." She said and he glanced up at her.

"You're my friend." He said and she smiled.

"I know." She said softly before pulling out the tool box and sitting it in the middle of the mess of pieces they'd laid out and Sweet Pea shoved the empty box away so that it wasn't in the way as they attempted to build the small house. They worked together quietly, shoving the pieces together and screwing them together, occasionally checking the instructions to make sure it was correct. It took half an hour but they finally got all the pieces together and moved the house to the corner of the room that already contained a toy box and a small rug for the twins to play on. Betty grabbed a couple of waters out of the fridge on the other side of the room and handed one to Sweet Pea as they sat on the floor to take a breather.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he gave her a look like he knew she was being so nonchalant on purpose.

"Jughead. You haven't seen or spoken to him in months, until tonight." He said and she sighed.

"I can't avoid him forever Pea, it had to happen at some point." She said. He shook his head.

"I still don't understand what happened, why you broke up in the first place." He said as their eyes met. "I was there they day after and you were devastated, but you never really told me what happened."

She bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I'm not exactly sure myself. He said he wanted me to get out of this town, and go to college, but some of the things he said to me.....I just can't let it go."

"What did he say?" He asked softly and she shook her head.

"It doesn't really matter anymore." She said and he touched her arm lightly.

"If it still bothers you this much, then it does matter Betty." He said and she looked at him. They studied each other for a long moment before she took a deep breath and nodded.

"He said......" She trailed off and Sweet Pea took her hand and squeezed it, giving her an encouraging smile. "He said that I was broken, that he didn't want to be with me because I could never give him what he wants. That I could never be a good partner because I didn't have any good role models. He said my family was a train wreck, and that I would end up the same."

"What a bastard." Sweet Pea snapped and Betty sighed.

"Don't be angry with him, he's still your friend. I don't want you to pick sides." She said quickly. Sweet Pea gave her a look.

"He's an asshole." He said. 

"Please don't make this a big deal Pea, just let it go." She said and he shook his head. She touched his arm and made him look at her. "Please? For me?"

He looked like he wanted to say no but he didn't. "Fine, I'll let it go."

Betty bit her lip as she studied his face and she didn't quite believe that he'd keep his word but she decided to just let it go for the time being as she stood from the floor and made her way toward the stairs leading back up into the house. He ambled along behind her as she moved to the living room snatching her keys form the table as she went. Ethel stood and came over to stand by the door, waiting for Betty to get ready to leave. She turned back to Sweet Pea.

"Are you staying the night?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I rode here with you, and you can't leave the twins alone to drive me back, so yeah." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"As if you having your bike would mean you weren't staying." She said and he smiled and shrugged. "I shouldn't take me too long to drop Ethel off and get back home, can you handle the twins for a while?"

"They're asleep, I don't think they're going to cause to much trouble while you're gone." He said. She huffed when he grinned at her before she moved to place a kiss against his cheek.

"Thanks for helping out tonight." She said.

"Anytime Betts." He said.

Betty turned and opened the door ushering Ethel out and into the car. She knew by the time she got home Sweet Pea will have already gotten the pull out ready for him to sleep on. Their friendship had been weird for both of them at first because they hadn't really been that close before, him being more Jughead's friend than hers, but when he had found her sobbing in the Blue and Gold offices the day after graduation things changed. He had come in and asked her what was wrong and when she'd launched herself at him and wet his shirt with her tears he had offered to call Jughead. When she had explained that they broke up he had held her with no complaints until she had calmed down, and after that day they had became much closer. They shared their concerns about life or relationships and had grown to respect one another in a way they'd never really gotten the chance to in school. She counted him among her closest friends now, and went to him if she had a problem, even before going to Archie.

It was only a short drive to drop Ethel at home before she was headed back toward her house. When she stepped in the door Sweet Pea was already laying down on the pull out and had the TV on some action movie with the volume low. He glanced at her when she came in and she moved to put the keys on the hook next to the door before she walked toward her room.

"Goodnight Sweet Pea." She called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Betty." He returned. 

She went into her ensuite to brush her teeth and wash her face before she changed into pajamas and slid into bed. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and relaxed it was only half past ten. Everyone was probably still drinking and dancing at the Wyte Wyrm and she was literally about to fall asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to regret it. She agreed with Sweet Pea, parties weren't really her thing. She had more important things to worry about now, namely the two sweet little children sleeping just down the hall form her, but still she found herself yearning for someone to share her responsibilities and slid into bed with her. Her mind conjured the image of Jughead without her consent and she sighed as she pushed it out of her head. She couldn't just let him back in again, she refused to be weak about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead pulled into the driveway in front of Archie and Veronica's house early in the afternoon, Archie opening the door and letting him in. He glanced around the house, noting that Veronica was notably absent before Archie led him up the stairs and into the room they were converting into a nursery. The walls were painted a soft mint green and most of the decorations already in the room were gender neutral. They knew that they were having a boy already, but Veronica had insisted on gender neutral colors instead of the typical blue. 

"So you worked in construction for a while and you still need help putting together a crib?" Jughead asked and Archie gave him a look.

"Shut up." He said causing Jughead to snort, earning him a punch to the shoulder. Archie moved to the pile of parts in the center of the room began trying to fit them together and Jughead moved to help him. They worked as they made small talk, glancing at the directions every once in a while, until they had something that resembled a crib. They stood back for a moment to examine it and Jughead noted that they'd definitely put it together wrong, seeing as it was crooked. Archie ran his hands through his hair.

"Fucks sake." He muttered and Jughead pressed his lips together to keep from laughing at him before he started taking it apart again. This time they paid more attention to the instructions, following each step to the letter with much better results and an actual crib at the end of it. They moved it to where Veronica had specified according to Archie and left the room to go downstairs. Archie grabbed a couple of drinks out of the fridge, sliding one across the table to Jughead, who was studying him. Jughead bit his lip as they sipped their drinks, debating whether he should ask or not.

"Did you know? About Betty and Sweet Pea." He asked quietly. The look that crossed Archie's face gave him the answer before he even opened his mouth.

"Look Jug....." Archie ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "A few weeks back, Betty asked me for help with some renovations. She figured that since I still own Andrew's construction that I could help, even though I have nothing to do with the day to day things. She wanted to put carpet down on the basement floor so the kids could play without getting hurt, so I got all the materials and tool and went to her house. It was really early, before eight in the morning, but Sweet Pea was there."

"He spent the night?" Jughead asked. He couldn't help but feel a little angry, he knew she could make her own decisions but the thought of anyone else touching her pissed him off. 

"I didn't ask them to clarify their relationship, I just got to work in the basement. He came down to help me not long after but we didn't really talk. I didn't think it was any of my business, Betty's a grown woman." He said looking Jughead in the eyes. "And don't take this the wrong way Jug, it's not really your business either."

Jughead took a deep breath and blew it out. "I know, believe me."

"Do you regret it? Breaking up?" Archie asked softly, studying his face.

"Every day." It came out as a whisper and Archie moved to comfort him, but the door flew open hitting the wall and breaking the moment as they both spun to look towards the front door. Veronica stood their with a few shopping bags and a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't catch the door in time." She said. Archie left his drink on the table, going to take the bags from her and taking them upstairs, leaving them to stare at each other. They had never been the closest but after his breakup with Betty, their relationship had been on the rocks. Veronica was never outright rude to him but he could see the contempt in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Hey Veronica." He said casually as she came into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. "Shopping trip?"

"I had a few things left to pick up before the baby comes." She said as she turned to look at him. His eyes fell to her stomach for a moment before coming back up to her face.

"You only got a month left right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, running her hand over the bump as she drank the water slowly. Archie rejoined them and laid a kiss on her forehead before leaning against to counter next to her.

"Did you get presents for the twins?" He asked.

"Of course, I'd never forget my little loves." She said as if he shouldn't have even asked and Jughead glanced between them in confusion.

"Gifts? For what?" He asked and they both looked at him as if he should know what they were talking about, but when he still looked confused Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"It's their birthday next week. I thought Cheryl or Toni would have mentioned it." She said and Jughead shook his head.

"Nobody mentioned it, probably because I'm not invited." He said bitterly. Veronica bit her lip and an awkward silence settled over the room for a moment until Archie cleared his throat.

"Someone probably should have told you, considering you might have to close the Wyrm the day of the party." He said and Jughead raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I have to do that?" He asked. Veronica moved to throw away the now empty water bottle.

"Fangs and Sweet Pea are both invited and have said they would come. They're your only bartenders." She said and Jughead sighed. Of course they'd be invited, they'd known Betty for almost as long as Veronica herself had and Betty and Sweet Pea obviously had something going on.

"That's just great." He said and stood from the table. "I've got to sort some things out, I'll see you later."

"Jug...." Archie said quietly.

"I'm fine Archie, I've just got a lot of things to do." He said.

He left before they could say anything else and made a decision to stop at Pop's, at least there he could stuff his face with fries while wallowing in self pity. Better than doing it at home on his couch, with only his own thoughts for company. It didn't take long to get from Archie's to Pop's, and he slid into a booth the moment he got there. He had a basket of fries and a coffee set in front of him not much longer later and he chewed on them as he observed the other people in the diner. 

These were people who'd lived in the town for their whole lives, just like he and his friends had, but they'd been untouched by the violence and trials they'd gone through. He was sure they'd known about them, everyone in town did, but they'd been separated from it. He still woke up some nights with the sound of a single gunshot echoing in his mind. The night Hal Cooper had threatened to shoot them if Betty didn't take a shot haunted him, the split moment after the gunshot echoed burned in his mind. He'd thought in that moment that she'd been hit and the utter panic and despair that had come over him wasn't easily forgotten. It was the main reason he'd wanted her to get out, because out of all of them, she had been the one most affected by the events. She'd been tormented by her own father and lost her entire family in one fell swoop.

He wanted more than anything to tell her he was sorry. The things he'd said to her, trying to convince her to leave, he'd never be able to take back. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't meant it, but he wasn't sure that it would matter. He couldn't go to her, knowing that he'd said the things he knew would cut deepest, and ask for forgiveness because he didn't deserve it. Still, the thought of her with someone else, with Sweet Pea, made his blood boil every time he thought about it. He had thought that telling her to leave, that saying what he did, would make her go. He hadn't expected her to stay in town and start a family with someone that wasn't him and he especially hadn't expected it to be a fellow serpent. Everyone kept telling him that it wasn't his business, and on some level he agreed with them, but in the back of his mind she was still his business and she always would be. He couldn't seem to let go.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell going off above the door and the object of his thoughts stepped in as if he had conjured her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she walked up to the counter and spoke to Pop's quietly. He couldn't quite hear what she was saying but her the sound of her voice still floated over to him causing a familiar ache in his chest. She seemed to feel his gaze as she turned and her eyes fell on him. They looked at each other across the diner for a moment, until he broke his gaze to stare down into his coffee. He didn't expect her to come over to his table and sit across from him, and he glanced up at her with wide eyes.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Betty." He said equally soft and she got a sad look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the Wyrm, seeing as it's just reopened." She said and he shrugged.

"I was with Archie earlier, thought I'd stop by before going home." He told her. She nodded as she looked at her hands on the table. He noticed that she had bandages on them, barely noticeable unless you knew to look, and he wanted to ask if she was okay but it felt too intimate here, where they'd shared so many moments.

"Home." She said the words softly before glancing up and their eyes met over the table. "Did you move to the place you used to live?"

"The exact spot." He said. "This trailers much better than the last one though."

"I don't know." She shrugged and a small smile played on her lips. "The old one held some fond memories."

"That it did." He agreed softly. They were left staring at each other as the memories played a highlight reel in his head, until it was broken by Pop calling her name with a bag of takeout in his hand. She stood from the table and started to turn away before she stopped and turned back to him with her lip grasped between her teeth.

"I don't know if you know this, but the twins have a birthday coming up." She said.

"I know, Archie mentioned it." He said and she nodded.

"Right." She said. "Anyway, you could come......you know, if you aren't busy. Everyone else will be there."

Jughead raised an eyebrow as he studied her face, unreadable to him for the first time in years. "Do you want me there?"

"I...." She stopped and looked at him for a long moment. "I'd love it, if you'd come."

"Okay." He said quietly. She nodded and turned away from him to walk over and grab her food. He watched as she pushed the door open and was surprised when she glanced over at him for a moment before leaving. He looked out the window and watched as she put the bag into the passenger seat and pulled out. He thought about their exchange and felt something like hope building in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty had been calling places all day, getting the last minute things in place for the party. The twins had insisted on a paw patrol party, so Betty had called to get balloons with the characters on them and a cake to match. She had also ordered a bunch of cupcakes and a bouncy castle to put in the backyard. Everything was set to be delivered and set up early in the morning before the party. She was grateful to be done with the preparations as she finally sat her phone down on the edge of the table, second before Veronica waltzed through her door. She came over and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and Betty raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here V?" She asked and Veronica shrugged.

"Archie is out with the guys tonight, so I thought I'd come hang out with you." She said before glancing around as if looking for something. "And don't think I didn't notice the bike out front."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Sweet Pea's downstairs. He's putting the finishing touches on the playroom so it'll be ready for the twins on their birthday."

"Right, and that's the only reason he's here?" She asked and Betty gave her a look.

"We're friends V, and just that." She said. Veronica leaned on the counter and studied her face.

"You've never even thought about it?" She asked and Betty shrugged.

"I'm not blind, I know he's attractive, but he's more like family than anything else." She said. Veronica shrugged.

"Some of the best relationships start that way." She said and Betty pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow as she stared at her. She saw Veronica go over what she just said and grimaced. "I didn't mean it like that, no incest."

"Okay." Betty laughed and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." She said and Betty snorted but nodded at her.

"Yeah, I do, but really....just friends." She said. Veronica nodded.

"Fair enough." She said as Betty turned to grab them both some juice out of the fridge. She slid a glass over to Veronica before moving to the living room, where the twins were watching cartoons before bed and settled on the couch with Veronica next to her. The twins glanced at them before seemingly deciding they weren't interesting enough, going back to their cartoons and Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica who snorted.

"Just wait until that one pops out and starts ignoring you." She said, motioning at her stomach. "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about this until they were teenagers."

"You're being a bit dramatic." Veronica said examining her nails. Betty shoved her lightly.

"Be nice to me, my kids are ignoring me." She said and Veronica laughed for a moment before she looked back and forth from the twins to Betty. "What?"

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd say they were....you know, yours. They look so much like you that it's a little strange." She said. Betty glanced at the twins sadly.

"It's because Polly and I looked so much alike." She said and Veronica touched her hand lightly. Betty looked at her and she looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She said softly. Betty shrugged.

"She's been gone for over a year. They've been gone. I can't keep waiting on them to come back, V." She glanced at the twins who were absorbed in their show. "You know Juniper called me mommy the other day? I tried to correct her, but it made her upset. Dagwood follows her lead. I'll tell them about her someday, about Polly and Jason, and mom, but I can't keep waiting around. They need someone to support them."

"Don't feel guilty about it Betty, they call you that because that's how they see you." Veronica said and Betty sighed as she looked at them again.

"I know, but it's a lot to get used to." She said softly. 

"You know we're all here for you, if you need anything." Veronica said and Betty smiled and took her outstretched hand, squeezing it in hers.

"I know, V. I'm glad you guys are here, that I don't have to do this alone." She said. They hugged each other until they were distracted by the door to the basement opening. When they pulled back, Betty noticed the tears Veronica was wiping away and she felt her own gathered at the corner of her eyes. She widened her eyes preventing them from falling as she sniffled and ran her fingers under her eyes. Sweet Pea was looking at them both in concern.

"Everything alright?" He asked cautiously, closing the door behind him softly. Betty laughed softly, the tears apparent in the sound.

"Hormones." She said, causing Veronica to snort behind her as Sweet Pea grinned looking at both of them.

"Last I checked, you weren't the pregnant one." He said.

"The hormones are contagious." She said causing all of them to laugh before she turned to the twins and flipped off the TV causing them to groan as they turned to look at her. "Bedtime. Say goodnight to Sweet Pea and Veronica."

They twins moved to hug both of them before she ushered them up the stairs and into their room. Each of them had a twin bed on either side of the room and they climbed into them while Betty searched for a book to read. She sat on the floor between the beds and read the story to them, showing them the pictures as she went. When the book was finished she flipped off the over head light and turned on their nightlight before tucking them in to their beds and giving each a hug and a kiss before she turned to the door. She had just pulled it open when a small voice sounded behind her.

"Goodnight Mommy." Juniper said. Dagwood echoed her form the other side of the room.

"Goodnight, My Loves." She said softly before slipping out and closing the door quietly. She made her way downstairs where she said goodbye to Sweet Pea before he left to go home. He had a shift at the bar tomorrow and figured it would be easier to get there from his trailer than driving all the way across town in the morning. Veronica was watching them from the kitchen.

"He stay over a lot?" She asked leaning against the fridge. Betty sighed as she pulled a bowl down from the cabinet and proceeded to make popcorn.

"He's only been staying over because he's helping with the playroom, he isn't here all the time. He has his own place." She said. Veronica was munching on left over chips waiting for the popcorn to be ready.

"I'm not judging, friends can sleep together." She said raising an eyebrow. "Even ones who are 'like family'." 

"We've been over this, we're not sleeping together." She said. "I've only ever slept with one person."

"Really?" Veronica asked. Betty turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you'd know if I slept with anyone else, V. I would have told you." She said turning back to the popcorn and pulling it off the stove. "Besides, I was in a relationship for three years, when did you think I'd have time to sleep with anyone else?"

"Right." She said. Betty poured the popcorn in a bowl and dragged Veronica back to the living room, flipping the TV to the hallmark channel, which she knew was Veronica's favorite. They sat together quietly watching some movie Betty was sure she'd never seen before, that Veronica seemed to know by heart when she sighed. Betty bit her lip and turned to Veronica who didn't seem to notice at first. She was the first one Betty went to for advice and she needed some right now. She touched her shoulder lightly to get her attention and when she glanced over, she seemed to realize it was something serious because she gave her full attention to Betty turning her body away from the movie. "What's going on, B?"

"I invited Jughead to the twins party." She said and Veronica looked at her with wide eyes.

"When?" She asked and Betty sighed.

"I saw him at Pop's the other day, and he was sitting alone eating fries. He didn't even have his laptop. He seemed sad, almost." Betty thought back to when she'd seen him, seemingly lost in thought with an almost wistful look buried under the sadness. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Are you okay with him being there?" She asked and Betty shrugged.

"I can't avoid him forever. We have the same friends, we can't be awkward around each other for the rest of our lives. Better to rip the band aid off." She said glancing at her hands. The stress of the last coupe of months, adjusting to being a parent at such a young age on top of everything else had caused her to start digging her nails into her palms again. She knew he had see the bandages that day, he hadn't said anything but she saw it in his eyes when he'd looked at her.

"Do you miss him?" She asked. Betty looked at her.

"Every day. He was a big part of my life for so long V, that doesn't just go away." She told her biting her lip. "The things he said to me when we broke up, he knew exactly which buttons to push. I miss him, and I still love him, I probably always will, but I don't know if I can forgive him."

"I'm sorry, B" She hugged Betty tightly. "Are you sure it's a good idea for him to be there?"

"No, but I can't change it now." She said softly, pulling out of the hug. "Besides, everyone will be there. We'll have a bit of a buffer between us."

"If you need to kick him out, just let me know. I'll pull him out by his ear." She said and Betty laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead waited a few days before shopping for a present, sure that Betty would regret her decision and call it off. When he was sure she wasn't going to, he stopped at the Wyrm to check up on things before going to the mall in Greendale. As he stepped into the Wyrm, he saw Sweet Pea behind the bar and did his best not to roll his eyes. They were friends but the thought of him touching Betty overshadowed that every time Jughead looked at him and he had to fight the urge to hit him. He glanced at him when he sat down at the bar and made his way over.

"You want a drink Jughead?" He asked and Jughead was sure he heard an edge in his voice but he chose to ignore it.

"It's a bit to early in the morning for a drink." He said glancing around at the few older serpents scattered around the bar. "Just wanted to check in before heading to Greendale for the afternoon."

"Greendale?" Sweet Pea asked. "Why the hell are you going there?"

"I need to pick up some presents for the twins." He said, studying Sweet Pea's face for his reaction. His eyes widened for a moment and a few thoughts seemed to cross his face before he skilled his face into a nonchalant look.

"Betty invited you?" He asked and Jughead heard the forced casual tone. He smirked slightly to himself.

"Yeah." He said before standing from the bar stool. "Hold the fort down today, Sweet Pea."

He left without waiting for a response and when he turned back before stepping out of the bar, he saw Sweet Pea with his phone held up to his ear and he knew without having to ask that it was Betty on the other end. He knew that it was shitty but he still felt a little pride at having caused a tiff in their relationship. He stepped out of the darkened bar and climbed on his motorcycle, speeding out of the parking lot and towards Greendale. It only took him about an hour to get there and he found himself lost on what to get for them as he wondered the toy store. He knew they had to be about three, but he didn't know what three year old's played with.

He found himself in an aisle he was sure was for babies because it included rubber ducks and plush toys, and he was left staring, feeling way out of his element. A woman entered the aisle and he smiled at her politely before going back to examining the toys. He was sure the twins wouldn't mind getting plush toys, so he began sorting through the assortment in front of him but he didn't have the first clue what they liked. The last time he'd seen the twins they had been small babies, not really interested in anything yet. The woman stepped up next to him.

"New father?" She asked and his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"No ma'am." He said. "I'm looking for a gift. I have a ....friend, who has twins. Their birthday is coming up and I'm not quite sure what to get." 

"How old are they?" She asked.

"Three." He said. She gave him a small smile.

"Cm'on, this stuff is for babies." She said before leading him to an aisle a few feet over that had an assortment of cars and dolls, and other toys. She looked at him. "Paw Patrol is a big thing right now."

She motioned to a group of toys with cartoon dogs on it and he examined them before picking two plush characters and a couple of cars with the characters on them. He would separate them into two gift bags and give them each the same thing so they wouldn't fight over them. He turned to the woman and thanked her before moving to the register to pay for his purchases, picking up a couple of gift bags on the way. He left the store happy with his trip and decided to walk around for a while and window shop, but his eye caught on a baby boutique as he was walking by and he entered the shop. He still needed to get something for Archie and Veronica's baby, so he might as well get it now while he was already out. 

As he perused the clothing he kept Veronica's instruction of gender neutral in mind and steered clear of the blue clothes. At the back of the store he saw a booth where you could make your own onesie by printing a design on a plain one in any color. He picked up a black one and put it in the machine as he looked over the designs, and he realized you could make your own design by plugging in your phone and uploading a picture. He grinned as he searched through his pictures, settling on one where Archie and Veronica had been making faces because they didn't think he'd actually take a picture. The design took a few minutes to create and when it came out he snorted at the absolute absurdity of the onesie and he couldn't see Veronica ever putting it on her baby but it still made him laugh.

He picked another one, plain white this time and searched for the logo of Andrew's construction on the internet before printing it on the shirt. He took both of them to the register and had them wrapped and put into a gift box. The ride home seemed to take half the time to get there and he dropped the twins' gift off at his trailer before making his way over to Archie's. Jellybean was sitting outside, reading a book and waved at him as he knocked on the door and he waved back. He'd visit them when he left. Veronica opened the door and seemed surprised to see him.

"Jughead, what are you doing here?" She asked and he held up the box in his hand.

"I come bearing gifts." He said and she raised an eyebrow as she moved to the side, letting him into the house and closing the door behind him. Archie was in the kitchen with a pizza box sitting in front of him and he glanced up when Jughead came in. They both looked at him strangely when he sat the box on the counter and slid it over to them.

"What's this?" Archie asked.

"It's for the baby." Jughead told him.

"You didn't have to get anything Jug." He said, while Veronica pulled the lid off and began unwrapping it.

"I wanted too. You're like a brother Arch, I wanted to get something for your baby." He said. Veronica pulled out the black onesie first and Archie snorted when he saw the picture on the front while Veronica gave him a dirty look.

"I will not put this on my child." She said and Jughead grinned at her and shared an look with Archie who wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on babe, it's kinda cute." He said.

"No." She said firmly before pulling out the second onesie. "I swear Jones, if this is another picture of us looking stupid, I'll castrate you right now."

"It isn't." He assured her. "I thought I'd honor Fred in some way, so he'd be with his grandson in spirit."

She unraveled the onesie and when Archie saw th logo he glanced up at Jughead before taking it out of her hands gently. He ran his hands over it and when he looked back up at Jughead he had tears in his eyes.

"He built this company on his own, he loved it." He said quietly. "Thank you, Jug."

"Of course." He said softly. Archie sat the onesie down on the table and moved to hug him tightly. Jughead held him close, giving him whatever comfort he needed and he felt a second set of arms go around him, as Veronica's belly pressed into his side. He moved his arm to embrace her as well and they stayed like that for a long moment, giving each other strength in the face of the memories they all had in this house, with the man who was like a father to all of them. When they finally separated, they were all a little teary eyed but they had smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for the gift Jughead." Veronica said. He nodded and spent a little while longer with them, making small talk and pushing back the memories. They were all determined to look forward to a bright future instead of dwelling on everything they'd lost. They spent the time laughing and telling funny stories until Jughead begged off and left their house, only to walk across the street and enter a house that held different memories and a different type of loss for him. He saw her everywhere in that house, from when she was just a little girl and he was a little boy dragged along by Archie, to stolen kisses and heated embraces. 

His father and Jellybean were sitting at the table, eating pasta and he got himself a plate and a serving before joining them. Neither of them said much, too busy stuffing their mouths full and he joined them with a skight smile. The Jones family didn't let anything distract them form their food, it had to be a genetic trait at this point. After they'd eaten and laid the plate in the sink his dad sat back down and looked at him.

"I heard Betty invited you to the twins birthday." He said. Jughead looked at him and Jellybean with a confused look.

"Who told you? Sweet Pea?" He asked and FP laughed.

"Betty." He said. "She wanted to know if you'd be riding with us or not, after all you don't actually know where she lives." 

"You're going?" He asked.

"She invited us." FP said studying his face. "Just because you two broke up doesn't mean she cut us out of her life Jug, she's still like family."

"I know." He said, looking at the table. "I guess I just wasn't thinking. Tell her I'll drive my bike, I'm sure I can find it."

"Are you sure Jug?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said looking up to meet his eyes. "I don't want to make you leave if I have to."

FP seemed to study him for a moment. "It's okay if it still hurts, she was in your life for a long time."

"Yeah, and I fucked it up." He said and stood from the table. "I'm gonna head home."

He left before either of them could say anything but he heard his father sigh heavily behind him before the door closed. He got on his bike and drove back to his trailer, thankfully the one place in town that wasn't drowned in memories. He let himself fall onto the bed pushing all thoughts of Betty out of his mind as he pushed his shoes off his feet and yanked the covers over his head. It was nowhere near the time he usually went to sleep but he needed an escape so he closed his eyes and forced his mind to clear. Sleep came slowly but he finally succumbed, memories floating by slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty's day started before the sun even came up. She checked on the twins, both sleeping soundly in their beds before she tiptoed down the stairs and flipped on the kitchen light. The bright light nearly blinded her and left her blinking frantically to clear her vision while her eyes adjusted, before she started the coffee pot. She opened the fridge and began pulling out the ingredients for pancakes, the gurgling of the coffee pot a soothing sound in the background. She made the batter mix in a large bowl and began cooking, pouring herself a cup of coffee in the middle of it all. She sat the cup on the counter next to her and sipped at the coffee as she flipped pancakes. It didn't take her long to have a stack of them on a plate cooling for when the twins woke up. She had learned quickly that the woke up extremely early, so she was prepared for them when they came down the stairs just as the sun was finally beginning to rise. 

She separated their pancakes on plates and spread chocolate over them before cutting them into pieces and handing each of them a fork as they sat at the table. As they were eating she made her own plate and ate it at the counter while she put the finishing touches on her editorial and sent it in to the editor. She'd look over the layout tonight before approving it for print the next day, but for now she was getting ready for the party that was going to take up most of the day. The bouncy castle she had rented was meant to arrive in an hours time to be set up in the backyard, and the bakery was set to deliver the cake and cupcakes by eleven. The twins didn't have many friends because they weren't in school yet but most of the people attending were people they'd met at some point in time.

When they finished breakfast Betty wiped their hands and faces with water wipes before sending them into the living room to play. She heard the TV come on and knew they were watching the morning cartoons and sighed. She was glad that today would get them away form the screen for a while. She spent a few minutes cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes they'd used before a knock sounded at the door. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was the bouncy castle and she went to answer the door and lead them through the house and too the backyard, showing them the path around that they could bring it through. It took another hour for the Castle to be blown up completely, and at about ten people started arriving. First came Veronica and Archie, then a steady stream of people. The twins swarmed around Cheryl and Toni when they saw them and they picked them up and took them outside to watch the people finishing up.

Everyone was outside when Jughead finally arrived, at the same time as the bakery truck. He helped bring everything inside and sit it in the kitchen to be brought out later. Betty had also ordered an assortment of sandwiches and finger food form the bakery, which she sat up on the counter for people to take if they wanted it. She led Jughead outside with everyone else, to see the twins already bouncing around on the bouncy castle with Toni. Archie and Fangs were standing by the grill, setting up the food to be grilled and Betty was beginning to think having a cook out in the middle of November was stupid. No one else seemed to be complaining about the cold though so she went with it. FP had built a fire in the fire pit and Jellybean was sitting by it wrapped in a blanket, so at least she had one kindred spirit as everyone else seemed perfectly happy outside, even the twins.

"Where's Sweet Pea? I thought he'd be here." Jughead said next to her and she glanced at him.

"He's running a bit late." She said. "He called to let me know. Didn't want me to worry."

"I thought he spent the night." He said and she turned to look full at him.

"Why would you think that?" She asked. He shrugged but she could tell he didn't feel as casual about it as he was trying to play off.

"I heard he did sometimes, that's all." He said and she sighed, glaring across the yard at Archie knowing he was the most likely culprit.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said before walking away from him and joining Jellybean by the fire. It was much warmer as she sat next to her and held her hands out to the fire. Jelly bean held the edge of the blanket up for her and she scooted closer and wrapped herself in it, pressing against JB's side making sure they both still had cover. Archie and Fangs had finally figured out the grill and got it working, as the smell of cooking burgers floated over to them. FP came over and sat in front of them.

"The twins seem to be having a good time." He said and Betty smiled as she glanced over her shoulder where Cheryl had now joined the jumping, giggling twins. She and Toni were holding their hands and bouncing them high into the air.

"Yeah, they were insistent on the bouncy castle even though it's freezing outside and I couldn't tell them no." She said in exasperation. FP laughed.

"Kids." He said and she nodded.

"Wouldn't trade them for the world though." She said. FP nodded as JB slid out of the blanket seemingly bored with their conversation and crossed the yard to join them in the bouncy castle. It was moments like this that made Betty remember that JB was still a kid too. She was so mature that she sometimes seemed older.

"You're doing good with them, you know. Especially considering how young you are." FP said and she looked at him. He was probably the only one who understood her right now. Archie and Veronica were expecting, but they didn't actually have a child yet. They didn't understand how frustrating it could be sometimes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to screw them up." She told him honestly. "My family wasn't exactly a fairy tale, hell it was more like a modern nightmare. I have no fucking idea what I'm doing."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, no one does. We just do our best and hope we don't mess up to badly." He said as he reached out to touch her hand. "You're not going to screw them up Betty, I meant what I said, you're doing good."

"I hope so." She said and he gave her a gentle look.

"If you ever need anything, you know you can call me. Anytime." He said and she smiled and moved to hug him.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded. She stood and folded the blanket leaving it on the bench in case JB wanted it later before making her way over to Veronica who was observing Archie and Fangs, who seemed to have been joined by Jughead. Betty stood next to her as she cradled her belly for a moment before she pulled her over to the table at the edge of the yard, in front of the bouncy castle where they could observe their friends with the twins. She placed her hand over below Veronica's causing her to look at her as she ran her hand over the bump and she looked at her with a smile.

"What's it like?" She asked quietly. "I mean, you're growing a whole other human."

"I don't think I can really describe it, it's strange." She said looking at Betty. "You'll find out for yourself one day I'm sure."

"I'm not so sure, V." She said sadly looking down at her own flat stomach. "I already have the twins to take care of, I don't know about throwing another kid into that mix."

"Maybe when they're older." Veronica said and Betty bit her lip, looking at the twins who had wide smiles on their faces.

"This wasn't supposed to be my life." She said quietly. "I had it all planned out, I'd go to college, get married after I got started in my career, then kids. That was my path, but then it all got bulldozed by my own family. I don't regret taking them in for a second, but in a perfect world, our lives would look so different."

"I get what you mean, but it doesn't do to dwell on it Betty. This is our life, we'll make the best of it." She said softly. "And one day, when you're ready, you will find out what it's like. I know it."

"You're a good friend Veronica." She said and they hugged. the hug didn't last very long on account of the shrieking that erupted from the bouncy castle as the twins scrambled out of it. Betty was on her feet immediately, ready to do something when she realized what had made them react. Sweet Pea stepped out of the house seconds before they plowed into him almost knocking him backwards. He laughed and hefted them up into his arms for kisses and greeting. Betty smiled and moved toward them, he saw her coming and sat them back on the ground. She hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her before greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late." He said and she shook her head with a big smile.

"That's alright. You're here now." She said leading him out into the yard where he began to play tag with the twins, who had seemingly had enough bouncing for the time being and Betty had a tickling sensation as if someone was looking at her and she turned her head. Her eyes met Jughead's and she could see the anger burning in his eyes. She saw Archie giving him a look of warning as she broke their gaze and turned back to the twins. She joined their game, taking her mind off of him for as long as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

Jughead was seething and he knew he had no right to be, but the longer he watched them together the more he wanted to explode. He had been watching them since Sweet Pea arrived and the casual intimacy they had with each other told him everything he needed to know. Everyone kept reassuring him, saying they were just friends, but as he watched them together he found that harder and harder to believe. Sweet Pea had a hand on her back and her body was turned toward him as they spoke and the twins were playing around them. They had been so excited to see him, letting Jughead know that he definitely spent a lot of time at her house.

"You know if you keep staring at them like that, they're going to notice." Archie said next to him.

"Good." He spat. Archie grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully turned him away from them. He stared at him hard.

"Jug, this is a birthday party for the twins, _don't_ do something stupid." He said and Jughead sighed and nodded.

"I get it Archie." He said. Archie seemed to study him for a long moment before turning back to the grill. Betty breezed past him and disappeared into the kitchen, but she was only gone for a moment before she came back with the cake that had six lit candles. Three on each side for the twins, and she began singing happy birthday prompting everyone to join in and gather around the table where the twins were sat. Toni was snapping pictures as they blew out their candles and everyone clapped. Betty cut the came, giving each of them a slice before anyone else got any. The food that had already been grilled was sitting at the edge of the table for people to take, along with the sandwiches Betty had gotten from the bakery. Everyone began filling their plates and sitting down to eat. Betty and Sweet Pea seemed to tag team, helping the twins with their food while eating their own and Jughead couldn't help his gaze returning to the repeatedly. Archie elbowed him in the ribs, almost causing him to choke on a burger in surprise and he glared at him. Archie gave him a look.

Jughead went back to his food and made an effort to keep his eyes down on his own plate. Betty soft laughter floated over to him tempting him to look once again, and the happiness lighting up her face left him a little breathless for a moment before he became bitter. He used to be the one to put that look on her face, and it killed him that someone else was in his place now. Betty glanced down the table and he looked away quickly hoping she didn't notice his staring as she called out for Cheryl.

"Can you take the twins inside and get them cleaned up? They seem to have gotten icing everywhere and I have to clean up the plates." She said. Cheryl agreed immediately, leaving her seat and coming to the top of the table beside Betty. She picked up juniper and Toni grabbed Dagwood.

"I'll help Cheryl." She said before they disappeared into the house. Betty stood and started clearing their plates, with the others following her lead and helping to pick up the garbage around the yard. Jughead was helping Archie when he saw Betty and Sweet Pea out of the corner of his eye as she went on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled down at her and he felt the anger reemerge as he dropped the bag in his hand on the ground. He saw Archie look at him with wide eyes as he turned toward them.

"Jug, don't!" He exclaimed grabbing his arm, but he just shook him off.

"Do you have to do that here?" He asked and Betty looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked. The edge in her voice should have given him pause but he was on a roll and he couldn't stop the words from coming. 

"Do you have to be all lovey dovey right now? I get it, okay, you don't have to rub my face in it." He said. 

"What the hell are you talking about Jughead?" Sweet Pea asked and he glared at him as he threw his arms out.

"You're sleeping together, I get it." He said before turning to look at Betty. "Is that why you invited me? So you could throw this in my face?"

Sweet Pea moved, subtly putting her behind him but Jughead saw the movement and scoffed.

"You think I'm going to hurt her?" He asked. He was aware that everyone was staring, that he was making a scene, but he was pissed.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but we're just friends." Sweet Pea said and he scoffed again, looking between them.

"Right. _Friends._ " He snarled. "You always sleep with your friends Betty?"

He saw Sweet Pea take a step forward but Betty grabbed his arm and stepped around him. Jughead really should have expected the slap, but he was still staring at her shocked as he cheek stung with pain.

"You're the one whop broke up with me!" She shouted, and the tears in her eyes made him want to take everything back and hold her but it was too late for that. "You're the one who tossed me aside. Who _walked away_! I'm not your fucking property, and you don't get to have an opinion anymore."

She stormed away from him and into the house, the slamming of the door echoing in the silence she left behind. Jughead ran a hand through his hair and spun around.

"Damn it!" He shouted. 

He walked away from the staring eyes and jumped on his bike before leaving. He was speeding down the icy streets, the argument playing in his head making him want to hit himself. It was a miracle he made it home without wrecking. He flung his door open and it slammed back against the wall a second before he slammed it closed again. He flung himself onto the couch and closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out her face and the tears. He had made her cry again and he wanted more than anything to take it back. He kept screwing up with her, it was like he couldn't help himself.

Sweet Pea's word came to him, just friends. Going back over their interactions, he could see that everyone had been right in the first place and he'd just seen it through a film of jealousy and his own assumptions. They had interacted in a way similar to how she acted with Archie, and he hadn't seen it because he'd been looking for something else. He felt so stupid. He groaned as he remembered what he'd said to her, what he'd implied. She was never going to forgive him, all because he couldn't hold his temper and talk to her like a civilized adult.

He stood from the couch, only to move to his bed and plant his face into a pillow. He wasn't alone for long as he heard the door fling open again and the march of heels down the hallway, causing him to sit up at the exact moment Cheryl came into his room with her hand on her hip.

"What the hell was that Jones?" She asked, the anger apparent in her voice.

"I'm a fucking idiot." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not disagreeing, but everyone told you they were just friends." She said. He ran an hand over his face.

"I know, I just got caught up." He said looking at her. "I kept seeing them together in my head, his hands all over her. It pissed me off."

"Okay, first off you need to check your possessiveness, then you need to remember that you're the one who ended it." She said. 

"I thought it would make her leave!" He yelled. Cheryl glared at him.

"She's more tied to this town than you are. She was raised here, the memories of her family, they're all in this town. She was never going to leave." Cheryl said.

"You don't know that." He said and she shook her head.

"Yes I do, because she and I are the same. We lost our entire family, except each other and those kids. This town is a part of us, a place to remember the ones we lost, we're never leaving this town. There's too much history here for us." She said. "All you did was break her heart for a lost cause."

"I didn't mean to screw it up so bad with her." He sighed and she echoed it before joining him on the bed.

"I know. You love her, I can see it when you look at her, but sometimes when we try to protect the ones we love, we just make it worse." She said. Jughead looked at her. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what Cheryl?" He asked looking at her.

"About Betty. You love her, so grovel." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Grovel?" He asked.

"Swallow your pride and do it, or you will lose her. One day, she'll meet someone and it'll be to late. It will be real, so if you want her back, you're going to have to do better, and possibly beg." She said. He shook his head.

"She'll never forgive me." He said and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Betty's one of the most forgiving people I know, and she still loves you. If she didn't, your words couldn't cut so deep. The ones we love can hurt us more than an enemy." She said. She stood to leave. "Think about it, and do something before you lose her."

She left before he could respond leaving him with only his thoughts for company. Cheryl was right, he needed to do something before he lost her forever. She was everything he once told himself he couldn't have, and she had loved him without holding back. She'd given everything to him, her whole self and he'd done the same. They'd opened up to each other in a way he didn't k ow was possible and he didn't want to lost that because he'd made a couple of stupid decisions. 

He laid back on the bed as the memories swirled around his head, overshadowed by the times he'd made her cry. He could count on one had how many times it had been his fault, and he wanted to apologize for every single one. He wanted to go back in time and tell himself not to be so fucking stupid, not to throw away the relationship they'd built. Cheryl had said that Betty would never leave Riverdale, because of their family and he wanted to kick himself for not seeing it before. Of course she wasn't going to leave, the town may have held memories of some truly horrific things for her but it also held memories of happier times with her family, before everything wenmt to shit.

He felt a plan start formulating in his mind and he heard Cheryl's words again. Swallow your pride, and grovel which is what he intended to do. He was going to at least try, before he gave up and lost her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Betty took a minute to herself inside leaving the twins with everyone else to play some more outside. She went into her bedroom to have a moment alone knowing that no one would come in without knocking. She was reeling from what had just happened. Jughead had been angrier than she'd ever really seen him and she now knew it was because he assumed she'd been sleeping with Sweet Pea, and she was half angry and half surprised. Angry because he didn't really have the right to tell her what to do with her body, and him assuming she slept with someone who was just a friend pissed her off because she knew that he knew she wasn't that kind of girl. Surprised because she genuinely thought he didn't really care anymore. He had been the one to break it off, and he'd said some horrible things but she knew he was only trying to get her to leave, but after she hadn't left he hadn't even tried to get back together leading her to assume he didn't want to.

She knew the emotion she'd seen behind his cruel words in the yard, it had been jealousy. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the possibility of him still being jealous so she pushed it out of her mind and held onto the anger at the implication he;d thrown out, that she was a whore who slept with people who were only friends. She wanted to go to his trailer and hit him again just for that but she took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself. She wasn't going to let an argument with her ex-boyfriend ruin the party for her niece and nephew, so she plastered a smile on her face and left the room. As she went downstairs she noticed that Cheryl was suspiciously missing and she hoped she wasn't about to do something stupid, she'd hate to have to bail her out of jail today. When she rejoined the group, she noticed them all side-eyeing her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to implode." She said. They all kept looking at her until JB stepped forward.

"Well, I for one, think Jughead is an idiot." She said and Betty laughed.

"You're my favorite Jones at the moment JB." She said with a grin. "No offense, FP."

"I'm not objecting, she's my favorite Jones at the moment too." He said. Everyone finally loosened up as they laughed and Betty looked at the twins, bouncing again, this time with Sweet Pea and moved to join them. She crawled through the little door at the bottom and stood, haphazardly as they bounced around her. When she got her footing she grabbed their hands and formed a circle like Cheryl and Toni had before and bounced them high in the air. Sweet Pea gave her a look across the circle.

"I'm okay, Pea." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I could kick his--"He started before she cut him off.

"Pea!" She exclaimed. He glanced at the twins before raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, if you need me too, I could." He said and she laughed softly.

"I'm good, Sweet Pea. I can deal with it myself." She assured him. He studied her face for a moment.

"If you're sure." He said and she nodded.

"I am." She said before going quite as she worked to bounce the twins higher. They giggled as they practically soared through the air but after a few minutes she got tired and begged off, Sweet Pea continuing to bounce. She sat next to Veronica slightly out of breath as JB took her place in the circle. "I don't know how Cheryl and Toni kept going for so long, I'm exhausted. I need to go to the gym."

"We haven't been running for our lives nearly as much." Veronica said jokingly beside her and she raised an eyebrow until Veronica looked at her. "You're right, it's really not funny."

"I feel like I should apologize to everyone for that scene." She said and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Don't. We all know it wasn't your fault. Lover boy is a little possessive and jealous." She said and Betty rolled her eyes.

"I don't get it, he's the one who walked away." She sighed and Veronica bit her lip as she studied her face.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him because he's acting like a total jerk, but he didn't walk away because he doesn't love you." She said and Betty sighed again.

"I just wish he'd talk to me, instead of spiraling into a rage." She said. "We used to tell each other everything."

"I'm sorry B, I know it must be hard to see him all the time, when things are different between you two right now." She said. Betty gave her a sad smile and shrugged before she got up to start putting the food away and Archie helped her carry everything in to the kitchen. She closed the boxes holding cupcakes and put the leftover sandwiches in a container before trying to squeeze it all into the fridge. She ended up leaving some cupcakes out and separating them out to send home with everyone.

The party winded down very quickly fallowing the argument and everyone left, saying goodbye in the way out until it was only her and Sweet Pea still there. He stayed outside with the twins a little longer so they could keep playing but eventually they came in and Betty made hot chocolate to warm them up. After they finished their drinks Sweet Pea took them upstairs for a bath and to change into their PJ's while she cleaned the kitchen. She scrubbed the counters with disinfectant wipes to get the remaining icing off before joining them in the bathroom. She let the twins play in the bath for a little while before taking them out and putting on their clothes and leading them back downstairs to watch a few cartoons before she put them to bed.

She and Sweet Pea sat on the couch and she pulled a blanket around her with a yawn. Throwing a party was more exhausting than she had expected and she was tired as she leaned against his shoulder and watched the TV with the twins. Before long Dagwood got up from the floor and crawled into her lap and she put her arms around him, pulling him close and sharing her blanket with him. Juniper followed him only a few moments later and she opened her arms allowing her to cuddle in as well, leaving her with a child under each arm as they stared at the show in front of them.

The sun went down outside sometime after they'd cuddled together and Juniper yawned before sticking her thumb into her mouth. Betty had tried to break her form it but she hadn't been successful so far so she just ignored it. She cuddled more into Betty and her eyes slipped closed before long, Dagwood not far after and she gave Sweet Pea a look. He grinned at her before he stood from the couch, trying not to jostle Dagwood, who was partially leaning on him before he picked him up in his arms and walked up the stairs. Betty followed close behind with Juniper and tucked them into their beds before placing a kiss on each of their heads and leaving the room quietly. Sweet Pea looked at her when she closed the door quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, following her to her room and leaning against the door as she made her bed.

"I'm fine." She said without looking at him.

"Come on Betty. It's me, I was there after he broke up with you, I know how wrecked you were. You don't have to lie to me." He said softly and she glanced at him.

"I just...." She shook her head and went back to smoothing out the covers on the bed. He moved toward her and touched her arm, gently turning her to face him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I love him. Even after everything, I see him and I want to let him back in, but I can't." She said softly.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but maybe give him a chance." He said. "He still loves you, I know he does."

"I thought you were pissed at him." She said giving him a small smile.

"I am, he's being a dick, but....I kind of get it." He said and she gave him a look. He held up his hands. "I'm just saying, he thought that we were sleeping together and in his mind, you're still his even though you're not together. Sometimes jealousy isn't rational, most of the time it isn't actually. I'd be pissed too, if it were me."

"But we're not sleeping together." She said. He smiled.

"I know that but to a guy, his girl having a male friend who's so close isn't easy to take." He explained and she rolled her eyes.

"He never had a problem with me being friends with Archie and I kissed him." She said.

"That's different. You knew Archie your entire life and you and Jughead were pretty solid then, but now you're not and it leaves more room for jealousy. You only met me a few years ago, and I don't have an official significant other like Archie did and does. It made sense in his mind that we'd be together, especially given that I have spent the night a few times." He said.

"Men are stupid." She said, looking up at him. "He knows I don't just sleep with anyone, even if we were dating. He and I were dating for months before we ever had sex, we'd even broken up twice before it happened."

"I know, but like I said, jealousy isn't logical." He said and she sighed before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry if this is going to cause problems, you know with work. He is technically your boss and he's the Serpent King." She said as he sat next to her.

"It's not your fault, Jones just needs to pull his head out of his ass. Everything will be fine." He said and she laughed softly before looking over at him.

"Will you stay tonight?" She asked. "I don't really want to be alone." 

"What ever you need Betty." He said and she nodded and kicked off her shoes and undoing the button on her pants before shoving them off onto the floor. She pulled the blankets up after he stood and followed her lead by putting his shoes next to hers and stripping down to his boxers before he climbed in next to her. He pulled her close giving her the comfort and security she needed. She knew that to anyone looking in, that they'd look almost sexual but that wasn't the vibe between them. He felt almost like family, he was one of her best friends and nothing sexual had ever happened between them or even been hinted at. She knew they both felt the same about each other, and there was nothing inherently sexual about what they were doing, she'd be comfortable doing the same with Archie or Veronica or really any of her friends, without it being weird. 

She cuddled into him as he wrapped an arm around her and she sighed releasing the tension she hadn't realized she'd been carrying in her shoulders since the argument. Jughead always managed to make her emotional, in one way or another. They'd been in a serious relationship for most of their high school career and they knew everything about each other, it was easy for them to pick the words that would cut deep. There was really no one better suited to fuck you up than someone you used to share everything with. She knew he had been angry and jealous about Sweet Pea, and after her talk with Sweet Pea himself, she kind of understood why. She was going over their interactions in her head and she knew how it could have been construed if you had the wrong idea about their relationship. She almost wanted to apologize to Jughead and that pissed her off because she didn't really have anything to apologize for. 

"Go to sleep. Stop thinking so hard." Sweet Pea said behind her. She huffed causing him to laugh softly. "Trust me, everything will be a little better in the morning."

"Really? Because I kind of still want to hit him." She said.

"Go to sleep, Betts. You can deal with everything tomorrow." He said and she sighed, knowing he was right.

"Okay." She said, cuddling more fully into the blankets. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Betty." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead woke up the next morning with a plan formed in his head. He was going to do everything in his power to get her back, even if he had to beg and plead. He knew that she was probably still pissed about the party but he wasn't going to let that stop him, even if she hit him again, he'd deserve it. He had been acting like a dick and he knew it, he was going to make sure that she knew it as well. He got dressed quickly before making his way outside to his bike. It was still early in the morning but he figured she'd be awake already with the twins so he was going to apologize. Riverdale wasn't a large town so it didn't take a long time to get to her house and he parked the bike beside her car before going to the door and knocking. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited for her to open the door, rehearsing what he was going to say bur it all flew out of his head when the door opened to reveal Sweet Pea, who didn't have a shirt on. They looked at each other for a long moment before Sweet Pea glanced over his shoulder, and Jughead heard the twins talking.

"What are you doing here so early Jughead?" He asked quietly. Jughead took a deep breath as he stared at him and reminded himself that they were only friends.

"I wanted to talk to Betty, to apologize." He said quietly.

"she's still in bed, thought I'd let her sleep in today but I can get her if you want." Sweet Pea said already turning form the door and Jughead shook his head.

"No, that's okay, let her sleep. Just tell her I came by." He said turning away.

"Jughead." Sweet Pea's voice called him back and he turned back to him. "Don't hurt her again, I don't know how much more she can take."

"i don't intend to." He said. Sweet Pea nodded before stepping back into the house and closing the door. Jughead climbed back on his bike and left swiftly. That hadn't exactly gone as he'd planned but he'd just have to try again later. He drove to Pop's and went in for a cup of coffee to combat the cold outside, and the chill he had from riding a motorcycle in the middle of winter. Veronica was stanf=ding behind the counter and poured him a cup before he even asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you'd be at home resting, I know you still have two weeks, but realistically that kid of yours could pop out at anytime. Do you really want to have it on the floor of Pop's?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"That would be just my luck." She said. "I'm just here to finish a few last minute things before the birth. I'll be at home with my feet propped up before noon."

"Fair enough." He said, sipping at his coffee slowly. She looked at him with a questioning face.

"What are you doing up anyway, you're more of a night owl. Isn't it a bit early for you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I went to see Betty." He told her honestly and she gave him her full attention. "She wasn't awake, Sweet Pea answered the door."

"They're just friends." She said with an eye roll and he knew she expected him to throw a fit, and he didn't blame her.

"I know Veronica. I just wanted to apologize." He told her. "I was a dick."

"Yeah I know, I was there." She said wiping the counter in front of him with a rag. "You kind of lashed out, but it's nothing we didn't expect."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"Anyone with eyes knows you still love her, and you weren't exactly subtle when you were asking about her and Sweet Pea. We all knew it was coming, we just didn't expect it so soon." She said.

"Why the hell did none of you stop me from doing something so stupid?" He asked.

"Archie tried, but you weren't really in the mood to listen apparently." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Right." He said as he picked at the counter. "I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Well kind of." She said. "But at least the twins were inside and didn't have to witness it, because that would have made it ten times worse in her eyes."

Jughead groaned and put his head in his hands. "She probably hates me."

"Stop making stupid decisions." Veronica said and he glared at her. "I'm just saying. I know you're not stupid Jughead, we've known each other for quite a while, but you keep making decisions without thinking about them. If you'd just take a moment to think things through, instead of reacting emotionally, it would be a lot better."

"I know, it just made me so mad, i wasn't thinking straight." He said.

"I know that, and I'm sure that Betty does too. All you need to do know is, don't allow you're emotions to cloud your judgement, it never ends well that way." She told him.

"Thanks Veronica. Not just for the talk, for not smacking me as soon as you saw me." He said and she grinned.

"Betty may be my bestie, but you and I are friends too. Besides, we all promised not to take sides, remember." She said and he nodded.

"I remember." He said.

Veronica moved to help another customer and he finished his coffee before leaving, waving at her as he went, and continued back home to his own trailer. He walked inside and sat on the couch, flipping the TV to some mindless show to distract himself. He knew getting Betty to forgive him for the party wouldn't be too difficult, but getting her to forgive him for they way he'd ended things wasn't going to be simple. He wasn't sure what he could do to make up for it, he wanted more than anything to take back everything he'd said and just hold her until everything was okay between them again, but the world didn't work like that. She was the one thing he had never wanted to lose, and he'd been the one to push her away. 

He could remember the night he'd ended it, crystal clear in his mind. She had held onto him even as he told her he wanted out, refusing to let him go, so he'd brought up her family knowing that would make her let him leave. She'd looked at him with tears on her cheeks, a look of surprise and hurt on her face and he'd wanted to apologize for everything but he'd gone to far to take it back. It took everything in him to turn and walk away from her, especially when he'd heard her say his name softly. He had kept walking, his own tears building until he was out of her sight. That night he;d gone home to the Cooper house and broke down. The memory of her was everywhere in this house, soaked into the very fabric of the foundation and he hadn't been able to stay there. He'd packed a bag that night and left, setting up a tent in the rubble of his old trailer park until he'd been able to move in the trailers for the gang. 

After that night everyone avoided the topic of Betty and their relationship around him and he suspected they'd done the same for her, and Archie had been the only one willing to even bring her up. He hadn't ever shared much about her but it was enough for him to know what was going on with her. The night he found out she wasn't leaving he'd wanted to got ot her and shake her until she left, but it wouldn't have done any good. He knows now that none of them would ever leave, that there was too much holding them here, but then he hadn't and it infuriated him that she wouldn't take the opportunity. He'd known she had options, that she'd been accepted to multiple colleges, all far away from Riverdale, and he'd wanted her to go so bad. She deserved more than what life had handed her and he had wanted her to have it all. He regreted his decision everyday, and he knew that if he hadn't walked away, their lives would look different right now. He could be the one she looked to when she needed help, and they could be a family right now. He wanted that so badly it hurt.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door and he glanced over at it in confusion. He looked at the clock and was shocked to realize that hours had passed while he'd been staring blankly at the screen, lost in thought. He flipped off the TV as the knock came again and made his way to the door, opening it slowly. He stared at the person on the other side stupidly for a long moment.

"Betty." He said softly.

"Can I come in?" She asked and he moved to the side quickly. He closed the door as he watched her walk into the living room. She was wearing a dress with a cardigan over it and her hair was down from it's signature ponytail. He was frozen to his spot next to the door as he watched her look around until she turned to face him. "Sweet Pea told me you came by."

"I'm sorry." He blurted. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, about the argument. I'm sorry, Betty."

"I know." She said softly. Jughead moved toward her until he was standing directly in front of her.

"I didn't mean what I said." He said looking down at her. She was studying his face and he couldn't read anything on her face as she did, so he waited for her to speak.

"You called me a whore." She said and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I didn't." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not in so many words, but you implied it." She said. "You asked me if I sleep with all my friends."

"I didn't mean it Betty, I was angry." He said and she glared at him.

"Yes, I could tell." She snapped. "You know you could have just. I don't know. talked to me."

"I thought+" He started but she cut him off.

"I know what you thought." She said. "You started a fight based on assumptions you made. I know we broke up, but I thought we could still have a civilized conversation."

"I should have come to you, you're right." He said. "I made a mistake. A stupid one."

They stared at each other for a long moment and even though she was still glaring at him, he couldn't stop himself from noticing how close they were. They hadn't been this close to each other in a long time and he found it a little distracting, especially because he could smell her perfume. The scent of her wrapped around him and he looked at her for a long moment before moving. Their lips touched before he even realized what he was doing and she made a soft sound of surprise as he pulled her close to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Betty found herself lost in the kiss as his arms wrapped around her, as familiar to her as her own face in the mirror. He moved to push the cardigan off her shoulders and she let it to fall to the floor as he pushed her back into the wall. He moved his lips from her to her neck and she tilted her head giving him more access, the argument they were having floating away from her mind as she got lost in him. She shoved as his shirt until he yanked it over his head before going back to her neck, giving her access to his body. She ran her hands over his skin, tracing the lines so familiar to her as he bit down on her neck softly. Her breath came out in a sigh as tingles went down her spine.

She felt his hand slide under her dress and up her leg, taking the fabric with it until he pulled it up and over her head. He placed his arms under her butt and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her again. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed over her and she let out a soft moan as she felt him hard and ready beneath her and she moved her hips forward slightly pressing herself firmly against him. He held her up with one arm as he moved away slightly to undo his jeans and let them fall to the floor where he kicked the away before pressing against her again, the only thing between them being the thin fabric of their underwear. She ran her hands through his hair and began her own kisses on his neck as he fans his fingers across her over her panties and she pressed herself forward hoping to gain some pressure. He hooked his fingers over the edge of her underwear and pushed them to the side before pressing against her clit and she bit him lightly.

He lifted her up slightly and she heard movement form where she had her face buried in hos shoulder moments before she felt him pressing against her entrance. She made an encouraging sound and he pushed forward until he was fully inside her and she moaned. He began rocking his hips forward slowly, keeping pressure on her clit with his fingers and she held onto his shoulders and wiggled her hips encouraging him to moved quicker, which he did. The pictures on the wall were rattling as they moved against each other but she paid them no mind as she kissed him hard, their breath coming in pants as he slammed into her. She threw her head back as she moaned at the pleasure coursing through her and he bit into the skin around her collarbone as she rocked her hips in time with his. 

He surprised her when he moved them away from the wall, causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulder, but they didn't move far as he laid her down on the couch and crawled over her. They weren't separated for long as he pulled off her panties and pushed back into her. He rocked forward forcefully causing her breaths to come out a s gasps when she held him close, and he adjusted his hips slightly hitting that spot inside her.

"Fuck." She said softly and he grinned down at her.

"Found it." He said. 

He kept rocking forward, hitting that spot roughly each time and she moaned each time as she felt a shock in her belly, and he pressed against her clit again giving extra stimulation. She felt the orgasm building behind her belly button and she dug her nails into his shoulders as the pressure built before finally releasing. Her mind went blank and fuzzy as stars exploded behind her eyes. Her entire body tensed as she rode the wave of pleasure, and he kept moving through it. She wrapped her legs around him and held him still for a moment as she clenched around him, and when she finally came down she began rolling her hips up to meet his and it didn't take long before he followed her into ecstasy.

After they'd both calmed down and were laying together on the couch the argument came back to her but it didn't seem important at the moment. He was tracing shapes into her side as they laid there and she was staring at the ceiling, taking in everything that had just happened. They hadn't been this close in a long time, and she knew that's why it had boiled over into sex. When they were together, they'd get angry and talk about it before having sex again, but now that they hadn't been together in months, it was almost like they didn't have to sort things out before sex. They knew each others bodies so well it wasn't hard to get each other off quickly, even after being apart for so long. In fact that probably had something to do with it ending so quickly, they'd both been frustrated and looking for a release, but she knew the calm after couldn't last forever. She moved away from him and began to redress as he watched her from the couch before joining her. Once they were more or less decent, she sighed and turned to him.

"We still need to talk." She said softly. He nodded.

"I know." He said. "I really didn't mean anything at the party."

"I know." She said softly looking at him. He moved toward her and she shook her head and moved back a little. "Can't get distracted again."

"Right." He said softly, stopping a few feet away from her. "I wanted to talk to you about more than just the argument at the party."

"I figured." She said. "So, talk."

"They way I ended things, it wasn't right Betty. I never should have said what I did." He said softly and she studied him. He looked full of regret as he looked at her but she wasn't going to let him break through her defenses a second time. "I never should have brought your family into it."

"It's not even about what you said Jughead." She told him and he looked at her with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a step toward her and she sighed and shook her head.

"You just don't get it do you?" She said.

"Get what Betty?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

"What you said, it doesn't matter, I could have gotten over it because I knew that you were only trying to get me to leave Riverdale, but what I can't get over is that you left me." She exploded. "I lost my entire family, you were all I had, and you walked away when I needed someone the most. It's like you don't even realize, that I was alone. You left me alone."

He stared at her with on open mouth as the words registered before he moved toward her, ignoring her outstretched hand as he pulled her into him. She tried to shove him away for only a moment before melting into his arms as the tears finally made their selves known.

"I'm sorry Betty." He mumbled into her hair. "I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't realize. I was stupid."

She let him hold her for a moment before she pushed him away and stepped back toward the door, the tears on her face mirrored in his eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't let it go. Not yet." She said and he looked at her as his tears started falling.

"Please Betty. I'm sorry." He said his voice breaking. "I love you."

"It's not enough." 

She yanked the door open and left before he could say anything else, thankful that he didn't follow her as she pulled out of his driveway and left. The tears falling down her face making it hard to see and she knew she couldn't go home like this. She didn't want the twins to see her like this so she drove straight to Archie's and banged on the door. It didn't take long for him to open the door and when he saw her on the porch crying her pulled her into the house immediately with a panicked expression calling for Veronica. Betty flung herself into her arms the moment she stepped into the room and after ascertaining it had nothing to do with the twins , she sent Archie away as she pulled Betty into their room and onto the bed. She ran her hands through her hair, not asking questions and just letting her cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Jughead hadn't seen Betty since she had fled his trailer and he noticed their friends were even less inclined to mention her than they were when they first broke up. His first clue that they knew what had happened had been Sweet Pea, who glared at him form behind the bar every time he walked by and refused to speak to him unless it had to do with work. The second clue was Cheryl showing up at his door like an avenging angel and slapping him so hard it made his ears ring. He hadn't meant to sleep with her, he had honestly wanted to talk, but her being so close after such a long time made him get caught up in the moment and she hadn't objected. He knew that wasn't why everyone was mad at him, he doubted that anyone even knew about that part except maybe Veronica, but she had been crying when she left.

He now knew why she was so upset about their breakup. He had assumed that it had to do with what he'd said, but he should have realized that it was much deeper than that. Betty knew her family was a train wreck, had even said it herself but he'd walked away. He hadn't realized at the time what he was really doing, as desperate as he was to make her leave this godforsaken town, but now he realized that what she had said was right. He'd left her alone when she needed someone. He knew that Mrs. Weiss had come to her only a few days after their breakup, with the proposition of the twins and he should have been there with her but he'd made a stupid decision without thinking. She had all of their friends, who had rallied around her but that wasn't the same as having someone to share the burden.

He'd walked away without thinking of the consequences and he'd left her with no one. She'd called him family, more than once, when they were dating and he knew she meant it but he hadn't stooped to consider the impact it would have on her when he broke up with her. He wanted to take everything back. He wanted to go to her house and beg until she let him in, and apologize for everything. He'd apologize everyday for the rest of his life if she'd just let him back into her life and let him hold her close. He regretted sleeping with her because he wanted to be apart of her life again, to be family again and he was afraid that he'd ruined everything. Every knock at the door sent his heart racing and he was disappointed every time he opened the door and it wasn't her. Toni had come over earlier and hadn't left but she also hadn't really said why she was there in the first place, she'd just joined him on the couch as they stared at the TV and he was beginning to get nervous. He had expected her to rip into him the moment he opened the door but she hadn't said a word. He turned to face her hoping she'd speak but she didn't even acknowledge his staring so he sighed.

"What do you want Toni?" He asked and she finally looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I have to want something? Maybe I just want to hang out." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hang out? You haven't said a word since you got here and you've been here over and hour." He said. "If you want to say something to me, go ahead."

"Cheryl is my wife." She said casually and he nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said and she sighed.

"She's Betty's cousin, which makes Betty family." She said softly.

"I know Toni." He said looking at his hands on his lap. "I never meant to hurt her."

"I know that, but you did." She said.

"I love her." He said, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, that's obvious, but it doesn't change anything." Toni said and he looked at her. She had a serious look on her face. "You hurt her, and you need to figure out how to fix it."

"Fix it?" He scoffed and shook his head. "There's no fixing it. If she didn't hate me before she does now."

"Why do you think she hates you?" She asked.

"We had sex." He told her and her eyes widened.

"What? When?" She asked and he ran an hand through his hair as he glanced toward the wall, where he'd held her.

"When she came to talk to me." He blew out a breath and looked back to Toni. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Did she tell you to stop?" She asked and he glared at her.

"If she'd told me to stop, it wouldn't have happened Toni." He snapped. She sighed.

"I know that Jones, you just surprised me." She said softly.

"I left her alone, that's what she said." He told her. "She's right, I walked away without ever thinking about her being alone."

"You were trying to do the right thing, I'm sure she knows that." Toni said touching his hand lightly before gripping it in hers. "You wanted her to get out, I get it."

"It doesn't feel like the right thing, it never did but I did it anyway because I'm a fucking idiot. It cost me the one thing that I never wanted to lose." He said. Toni sighed.

"Talk to her." She said.

"How? If I show up at her house, she'll probably slam the door in my face. Or Sweet Pea might actually kill me." He said and Toni rolled her eyes.

"Sweet Pea isn't going to do anything." She said. "I'm serious Jug, just talk to her. Give her a little longer, to cool off then talk to her, without the sex this time. Explain your side, and let her decide what to do about it."

"I don't know if I could handle it if she rejected me Toni." He said. "I told her I loved her, and she told me it wasn't enough."

"It isn't." She said and he looked at her. "Love doesn't solve all the problems in a relationship, you have to work through them, which is what the two of you need to do."

"What if she doesn't want me after all of it?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Then you're going to have to deal with it, but at least you'll know you tried. It's better than never knowing." She said.

"Okay."

They spent a few more hours watching TV before she left to go back to Cheryl, and he flipped the TV off and went to his room where he laid on the bed. He knew Toni was right, he couldn't go forever without knowing so he'd give her a few more days before he went to talk to her. He didn't know what he'd say, all he knew was that he wasn't going to give up just yet. He went to sleep satisfied with his own plan.

* * *

He was startled awake in the middle of the night by the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it without checking the caller ID and was greeted with Archie's panicked voice. He caught the word hospital, Veronica and baby from the jumbled rush and flung the covers off, searching around for his shoes while trying to calm Archie down. He finally located them as he was getting Archie to take deep breaths before Veronica came on the phone, sounding much more calm and collected and told him that he didn't need to come right now, that it would be hours before anything happened but he assured her he'd be there before hanging up and rushing outside.

He got to the hospital in record time, the nurse stationed at the desk giving him a dirty look as he barked out Veronica's name, before giving him directions to the maternity ward. When he got there he saw Cheryl and Toni already in the waiting room both still in their pajamas, and they motioned him over. They all sat quietly as they waited for any news from either of them. Jughead had been there about thirty minutes when Betty burst into the room and their eyes locked for a moment before he broke the gae and stared at the floor, not wanting to see her expression. 

Cheryl moved to sit next to her, across the room from him and Toni and he sighed so softly he was sure she was the only one who heard it. They were all quite, the news playing quietly on the TV mounted on the wall. Cheryl had her phone out and seemed to be playing a game while Betty tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair, until Toni broke the silence.

"Where are the twins?" She asked and Betty glanced at her, her eyes landing on him for a split second before she answered.

"I called Sweet Pea to stay with them until I get home." She said and Toni nodded.

"You should try to get some rest, it'll probably be a while before we hear anything." She said and Betty shrugged.

"I'm fine." She said. "Probably couldn't sleep right now anyway."

"Fair point." She said. 

They lapsed back into silence and Jughead studied Betty while she wasn't looking at him. She seemed normal, but he could see the slight circles under her eyes and he hoped he wasn't the cause for them. When she moved to reach for a magazine, her shirt slid to the side and he noticed that the faint imprint of his teeth was still pressed into her collarbone and he found himself almost wanting to apologize but he clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't say something stupid in front of everyone.

Their wait didn't last half as long as he thought it would, Archie joining them in the waiting room only four hours later as the sun had just started creeping up into the sky. They followed him into the room, where Veronica was sitting up on the bed with a bundle in her arms. She motioned Betty over and handed the baby to her first. He watched as she looked down at the baby and her entire face lit up with happiness, and he smiled softly to himself. She was beautiful like this, in the early morning light with happiness shining out of her and he hoped to see more of it in the future.

"What did you name him?" Cheryl asked.

"Fred." Veronica said and Archie smiled.

"It's a great name guys." Betty said softly. She turned to look at him, and she seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before she moved toward him. He watched her with wide eyes until she was directly in front of him and theirs eyes met. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah." He said softly, not breaking their gaze as she laid the baby gently in his arms. She was the first to look away as her eyes flickered down to the baby in his arms and she ran a finger down his face softly before stepping away. Jughead finally looked away from her, down to the baby and he noticed the tuft of dark hair on his head. He felt tiny in his arms and he smiled softly at him before looking up at Archie and Veronica. "You guys did good, he's cute."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Veronica said causing the room to erupt into laughter.

They spent a little while with the baby and new parents before leaving to give them time to rest. Cheryl and Toni went ahead of them and Jughead caught Betty's arm before they got to the door leading outside the hospital and she turned to him.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"Not right now." She said. "I think we both need to rest before we talk, and take a few days. Cheryl and Toni are taking the twins this weekend, come by and we'll talk then."

"Okay." He said softly and she nodded, pulling away from him.

"Okay."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Betty packed a bag for the twins with clothes and extra snacks before Cheryl picked them up and laid it on the counter in the kitchen before she gave them each a snack. They swarmed around Cheryl's feet as she stepped into the house a few minutes later and she smiled as she hugged them. They ran back to Betty for hugs and kisses while Cheryl moved their car seats into the back of her car and Betty obliged before helping her strap them into the seats. She waved at them until they disappeared around the corner before going back into the house. She was nervous about seeing Jughead again, especially considering they'd be alone, but she knew they needed to talk. She hadn't meant to sleep with him, and she knew it hadn't been his intention either, but it had happened and she didn't want it to happen again before they'd had a chance to talk.

She was still hurt. Every time she thought about their relationship, and how it had ended she got an ache in her chest, but she still loved him despite everything. She wanted to hear what he had to say, she wanted to give him a chance, because they'd been apart of each others lives for a long time, and she had thought they'd be apart of each other's lives forever before they'd broken up. Maybe they still could be. She didn't knwo when he was going to show up, she'd just told him to come by this weekend but she hadn't specified when. She began scrubbing at the already clean counters, trying to calm her nerves until she heard a bike pulling up outside. She knew it could have been Sweet Pea but her heart started racing anyway and when she heard the knock on the door she jumped slightly. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she tossed the cloth in her hands into the sink and moved toward the door.

She knew before she opened it who was behind it because Sweet Pea would have just come in instead of knocking. He was standing there, with his hands in his pockets and she bit her lip as she moved to the side to let him in. The door clicked closed and he turned to look at her, neither of them speaking for a long moment as they stared at each other over the silence of the words they hadn't spoken.

"Betty." He greeted quietly.

"Jughead." She said back in the same tone. He rubbed the back of his neck like he had when they were younger, when he'd worn a beanie as a security blanket. He wasn't wearing it anymore and her hair wasn't in a ponytail like it used to be. It had only been seven months since they'd graduated, but they'd become so different in that time, even while a lot of things stayed the same.

"I wanted to talk about our breakup." He said and she nodded.

"I know, so let's talk." She said. He sighed and dropped his hand to his side.

"When I broke up with you, I thought it would make you leave. I wanted you to leave, to get out. I didn't want you to be trapped in this town for the rest of you life. That's all I was thinking about in the moment, I never thought I was leaving you alone." He said softly.

"But you did." She said and he looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I know. I know that now, Betty but I didn't mean to. I only wanted what was best for you." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why was it best for me, but not for any one else? I didn't see you trying to push Archie out of town, or Veronica, or Toni. Not any of them." She snapped. "I know for a fact that you got accepted to as many colleges as I did, if not more but you didn't leave. Why was it so important for me but not for anyone else, not for you?" 

"None of them lost as much as you did to this town, I thought you'd be more eager to get out than any of us." He said and she shook her head, turning away from him.

"I was never going to leave." She said. "This town is a part of me, even after everything that happened, it holds all my memories, good and bad."

"Cheryl explained it to me, I know that memories of your family are everywhere. I know you'd never leave, because this town is what you've got left of them. I get it now Betty, I didn't realize before but I do now, and I'm sorry for ever trying to make you leave." His voice came from behind her and she could hear the sadness in his voice without having to look at him. She spun back around to face him.

"It's not just about my family." She said. "It's about Archie and Veronica, it's about us. This town brought us all together and made us who we are, made us love each other. It's not only memories of my family that the town holds. It the memory of meeting Archie for the first time, of spending our childhood together and becoming closer everyday as we grew up together. It's memories of Veronica, who stuck by me even when she didn't know what I was doing. It's memories of you, who showed my what it was like to love someone and be loved in return. Who never made me feel like I was wrong, who loved me completely without holding back. I never could have left, because even when the horrors of this town took everything away, it gave me all of you. Until you chose to walk away."

He stepped toward her but she gave him a look stopping him in his tracks as she wrapped her arms around herself. He looked at her for a long time, silent as he processed what she said and she studied him. He looked like he wanted to hold her but she couldn't let him, not yet.

"I..." He trailed off, sighing as he bit his lip. "I didn't mean to leave you alone Betty. I wanted a better life for you, a brighter one. I regretted walking away every day, I still do. I was caught up in what I wanted that I never took a moment to think about what you wanted. Logically I knew you'd lost your family, and that you called me family, but I guess I never really believed you needed me. I thought you'd be fine on your own, that you'd leave and go see the world. I didn't realize that you were alone without me, because I didn't think I deserved to be called family. I knew that you loved me, but I convinced myself that it wasn't the forever kind of love. I told myself that you'd leave, and meet someone better, and you'd forget about me. About Riverdale and all the horrors it brought. I thought that if I truly loved you, that I needed to love you enough to let you go."

"That was stupid." She said, her voice wet with tears and he laughed but not like it was funny.

"I know." He said before he looked up and met her eyes. "I love you Betty, I never stopped and I know that I was stupid, more than once, but I want you. I want everything with you, the house and the kids, and the fucking white picket fence. It's okay if you don't, but I need you to know that I do."

"Love isn't enough Jug." She said softly and he nodded.

"I know it isn't, but I'm willing to work for it." He said keeping his eyes on hers. "I'll apologize every day for the rest of my life for leaving you alone, I just....I can't imagine life without you in it."

Betty studied him while she went over what he'd said before she moved toward him. She stopped directly in front of him and he looked down at her with soft eyes.

"I need you to promise me something." She said and he nodded.

"Anything." He said softly.

"Don't ever leave me again. I can't do it again, if I let you back in, I couldn't handle it if I lost you again." She said and he looked at her for a long moment.

"I'll never leave again, I promise you that." He said. They looked at each other for a moment before she pulled him down into a kiss. He made a surprised sound like he hadn't expected it but he was quick to return it as he pulled her close. She didn't let it go to far before she pulled back and he wiped the tears that had fallen down her face with his thumb.

"I don't think sex is a good idea right now. It's better to wait until we fix our relationship." She said.

"I agree." He said as he looked down at her. "I promise I won't screw it up this time Betty. You're everything to me."

"I love you." She said and his eyes widened as he was looking at her. She hadn't said it to him since they'd broken up, even when he'd said it to her and she knew he was surprised to hear her say it. "I love you, Jughead Jones."

"Betty Cooper, I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

They took things slowly when they started dating again, and eventually they began going to a couples counselor to work through their issues which helped them come to understand one another again and made their relationship much more stable. They fell deeper in love with each other over the months and Betty introduced him to the twins slowly. They took to him quickly and he became their favorite person over the course of an afternoon spent playing at the park. When they went out with the twins, they had stopped correcting people when they called them a beautiful family.

Jughead made amends with Sweet Pea by apologizing. Sweet Pea kept a close eye on him at first, making sure that he wasn't going to hurt Betty again before her loosened up when he saw how happy he made her. He still spent the night at her house sometimes but now Jughead just greeted him when he came over and didn't complain about her having another man in her house. They quickly fell into the easy friendship they'd had before everything had happened and it wasn't a strange sight to see them camped out on the couch in Betty's living room, playing video games. Sometimes Archie would join them as Veronica spent time with Betty in the kitchen or her room with little Fred.

Almost a full year after they'd reconciled Jughead asked her to marry him and mush to the chagrin of their friends, they eloped very quickly after following in the footsteps of Cheryl and Toni and making Veronica swear to throw the biggest wedding ever when she got married to make up for it. Archie had stared at her wide eyed after she'd said it for a moment before asking her right then and there if she wanted to get married. Veronica had asked if he was serious and when he said he was she had smacked him upside the head before kissing him, and Jughead declared that it was the weirdest proposal he'd ever seen. 

When the twins entered school, they had asked why they didn't have the same last name as their mommy and daddy and Betty had gotten out a picture of Polly and Jason she'd found buried in Polly's old dresser and explained to them how they'd come into the world, leaving out the gory details. When they asked if they could have the same last name, Betty and Jughead had a long talk with each other, before approaching Cheryl to get her okay before they started the adoption papers. Even though Betty had custody of them, she hadn't actually adopted the twins so they'd put both their names on the paper and sent it in for approval. They had a few meetings in family court before they were granted the adoption and the twins were officially declared Joneses.

A few months after the adoption went final, Betty found herself locked in the bathroom with a simple piece of plastic in her hands. Her heart was beating fast as she looked down at the test showing two lines. They hadn't been trying, she was still on birth control but there it was. She hadn't even really thought about pregnancy since Veronica had given birth to Fred, to busy with the twins and running the register full time now that they were in school. So busy she'd forgotten a pill a few times.

She had been hesitant to tell Jughead, but when she did he had been so sweet about it, spinning her around in the kitchen causing her to laugh. They kept the information to themselves for a few months until they were sure it was going to hold, and JB had been the first one Betty told. It hadn't been on purpose, but she'd been spending the night with them while FP went out of town for the night and it had just slipped out. Betty had sworn her to secrecy and she'd been so giddy knowing something that no one else did, but they eventually did announce it to the excitement of everyone.

Veronica's wedding didn't end up throwing the huge wedding she'd claimed she would, instead they'd had a simple ceremony with only their friends and Archie's mom present. Little Fred waddled down the aisle on his stubby legs as the ring bearer and Juniper and Dagwood had a blast throwing flowers all over the ground. Betty had been bawling by the end of the ceremony, which she'd blamed on hormones as she ran a hand over her ever expanding belly. Jughead had grinned at her but hadn't commented as he handed her a tissue.

When she finally gave birth, it was a little girl that they named Alice, in honor of her mother. Juniper and Dagwood were obsessed with her the moment they saw her and loved helping change diapers and playing with her. They were gentle with her, sometimes just laying with her between them and showing her pictures in their books. Betty and Jughead loved to watch them as they spoke softly to her explaining the images and patting her softly on the belly.

Through all the ups and downs they all made sure to keep each other informed. They had built their own family with each other forged by the horrors they'd witnessed and been forced to take part in, and kept together by an abundance of love. They hadn't made it out of Riverdale, instead they'd made an effort to make it a better town for their own kids. They banded together to make it a safe place for everyone. Archie kept the community center up and running, offering shelter to anyone who needed it and Veronica made saturdays at Pop's free for anyone who needed a meal but couldn't pay for it. Cheryl had used her money to help fund low income housing in town and Toni started a series of articles spotlighting people in the community who were doing good things, like food pantries. Betty used the register to spread positivity and information about the services available for the less fortunate and Jughead converted the Wyrm into an all ages club every other weekend, where the kids in the town could have some fun in a safe environment. They worked together to get rid of the dark cloud that had been hanging over Riverdale for so long, and make it a better place. 

Their kids grew up learning from their parents and became prolific activist, each trying to make the world better in their own ways, making them all proud.


End file.
